Mongolia has mail?
by MoonxStar
Summary: So, there are pretty much no letters to Mongolia and I am deeply disappointed so I started this! :D Mongolia is now answering mail! You can also
1. Chapter 1

Mongolia is answering mail!

Sain Bainuu,

It's Mongolia, I know that I am slightly anti-social so my boss is making me answer mail. -.- Well feel free to leave messages if you like and I'll answer them as fast as I can! Oh yes, I am not China, so please don't mistake me for him again, if you do I will probably hurt you. :)

Love,

Mongolia (Not China)

* * *

><p>I am actually Mongolian, so I can give information accurately...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Mongolia is answering mail!

Pryvet, Mongolia!

I am Siberia, but you should know that! Remember when you invaded my house?

With love, vodka, and sunflowers

Antonia

Ps I am sending sunflowers

* * *

><p>Sainuu Siberia!<p>

Ah! Of course I remember you! Havent talked for a while...erm, sorry for invading you? And thank you for the sunflowers, I would send you flowers too, but unfortunately Mongolian soil is not good for growing delicate flowers.

With love,

Khanduulga (Hanaa)


	3. Chapter 3

Mongolia is answering mail!

Hiya Mongo,

Georgia here! Not the Amerikan state which bears my name, but the country.  
>Would you like to come partying with us. Poland (Polly), Yekatarina,<br>Turkmenistan, Azer, Armenia or Arm, and I are going to get ** tonight, thanks  
>to Turkey building a new nightclub.<p>

LOVE Otilia L, Georgia

* * *

><p>Sainbainuu Georgia!<p>

My names is spelled with an "L" if you forgot. But I would love to go out with you guys! It has been a long time since I went anywhere.

Love,

Mongolia


	4. Chapter 4

Mongolia is answering mail!

Hello Mongolia,

I have not seen you in a while. I shall have to change that... Keheheheh...

Sincerely

General Winter

* * *

><p>Sain Bainuu General Winter,<p>

What are you talking about? I thought you visited yesterday, I remember because everything is white right now. It's ok, I'm sure things will melt by tomorrow...

Signed,

Mongolia

* * *

><p>Sain Bainuu is a polite form of Hello<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Mongolia is answering mail!

Mongolia~

Oh, I don't care that you invaded me, really! We are still friends, da? Even  
>though if we were normal humans it would count as sexual herassment! It's<br>funny to look back through my videos and find the video of when it happened.  
>It was all on film! I laugh when I watch you kick down my door and my<br>expression of 'OH SHI-'. I am glad you like the sunflowers! Mongolian soil  
>isn't good for flowers? Isn't it good to raise horses on? I will send you<br>flowers with every letter, then!

With love, vodka, and sunflowers

Antonia~

Ps: Today I sent Dutch Tulips

* * *

><p>Dear Syberia,<p>

I am so glad that you don't take that to heart! I was sure we had solved our differences when we we're in Russia's house together. During the soviet times. Ah, those times we're the best~ Even if all my monks mysteriously disappeared, but I'm sure I'll find them! If you have all of those on film, we should watch it together sometimes! Wait, I thought film wasn't invented in those times, but I wouldn't be surprised if you invented it and kept it a secret!

And yes Mongolia is a good country to raise horses in, but you know as well as I do that my horses are tiny compared to yours. Oh! And I meant flowers DO grow, but only during summer, General Winter has already come a few times so all my plant life is pretty much gone. Thanks you for your thoughtfulness!

Khanduulga (Hanaa)

P.S. These are lovely!

* * *

><p>Most Mongolians (the older generation) love the soviet times.<p>

Yes most Mongolians won't know sarcasm if it hit them in the face.


	6. Chapter 6

Mongolia is answering mail!

Hello Mongolia,

Just because it snowed does not mean I was actively there. I can certainly  
>ensure that it does not melt.<p>

Sincerely,

General Winter

* * *

><p>Dear General Winter,<p>

It doesn't work like that? Wow, I never knew...Sorry for assuming General...

Signed,

Khanduulga (Hanaa)

P.S. Please don't kill all my crops this time? Majority of my farm animals have died...


	7. Chapter 7

Mongolia is answering mail!

Hello Mongolia,

It is apparently a complex thing.

Sincerely,

General Winter

P.S. I will do what I want.

* * *

><p>Dear General Winter,<p>

*sigh* Guess its another year of dead sheep.

Signed,

Khanduulga (Hanaa)


	8. Chapter 8

Mongolia is answering mail!

Hiyah, Mongolia!

It's America! My Boss said to talk to you although I don't know you AT ALL!  
>But since you are also a fellow country I thought why not! But I heard<br>something TERRIBLE is in your country! I heard the most unspeakable thing  
>evahhhh! THERE IS NO MCDONALDS IN MONGOLIA? HOW DO YOU SURVIVE? AND NO<br>STARBUCKS! I should seriously take you to my home and show you the awesomeness  
>of these! Oh and I also heard you like heroes! :D<p>

You should seriously like my facebook hero page! HEROES RULE! (But I'm of  
>course the uber-hero! you can be my sidekick)<p>

ALFRED F. JONES

* * *

><p>Hello, um, America,<p>

How could you not know me? Your workers are digging up my dirt! (wow that sounded awkward) Yes, there is no McDonalds in Mongolia, and no Starbucks too. There are other brands of food that we eat, and coffe doesn't have to cost 5$ -.- Besides, I prefer my national milk tea. I'm sure they are healthier too.

Yes I do like heroes, they are a part of my culture after all. And I have seen the heroes you have talked about. Not interested. Besides, I am no ones sidekick. You can come to Mongolia and I'll show you how things are done here if you wish

Signed,

Khanduulga (Hanaa)


	9. Chapter 9

Mongolia is answering mail!

Kumusta Mongolia!

Hi, do you know me? You probably don't, but that's okay. I'm Philippines!  
>Hello!<p>

I have a question. You know Russia right? Do you know why he's been randomly  
>popping up in ASEAN meetings? It freaks my siblings and I out… One minute<br>Indonesia would be talking about the economy and the next Russia would  
>suddenly behind China's seat going "kolkolkol..."<p>

It scares us. It really,really does.

Regards,  
>Philippines (Lorenzo Roxas)<p>

P.S. I sent some of my sweets with this letter. I hope you like them!

Ru: Kumusta- hello, ASEAN- South East Asian Nations( I know you probably  
>already knew that,but just in case...)<p>

* * *

><p>Hello Philippines<p>

Of course I know you, Geography is a big part of our education after all. And Philippines is a beautiful country.

Of course I know Russia ah (1) but I'm sad to say that I don't know why he would show up on these meetings, maybe to talk to China? As much as I hate it, he seems to have...feelings for China. I'll try to ask him if he visits me. Nice talking to you!

Signed,

Mongolia (Khanduulga (Hanaa))

p.s. Why would you be scared of Russia?

* * *

><p>(1) ah- means brother<p>

(2) Mongolians are VERY found of Russians


	10. Chapter 10

Mongolia is answering mail!

Dear Mongolia,

WHY ARE YOU SUCH A COCKBLOCK, ARU?

Sincerely, China.

((Mongolia is right between Russia and China.))

* * *

><p>China,<p>

WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING AT ME!I am not a cock block, and I would appreciate you not coming over to my house with Russia to "do the deed" anymore"

Sincerely, Mongolia

P.S. Don't make me call Belarus :D

* * *

><p>((There is a part of China that connects with Russia you know...))<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Mongolia is answering mail!

Hello Mongolia,

As America would likely say, "Sucks to be you."

Sincerely,

General Winter

* * *

><p>General Winter,<p>

Nah, I'm used to it really.

Sincerely,

Mongolia

* * *

><p>((Yeah Mongolia has all kinds of extreme weather, so not really bothered by it anymore))<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Mongolia is answering mail!

Dear crazy Mongoloid,

How 'bout that Great wall of China? And Mulan?

Sincerly, a troll

* * *

><p>Dear, um, Troll? (the fuck is that?)<p>

The Great Wall of China? Didn't really help them when the time came. And Mulan is a fictional character if you have not noticed. Also the Huns are the ancestors of Turkey and I, therefore, I was not born yet. I don't know why you have sent me this mail but thank you for pointing out these interesting and quite random facts.

Sincerely,

Mongolia


	13. Chapter 13

Mongolia is answering mail!

Ah, Sain baina uu, Hanaa-ah!

I am SO sorry that I couldn't visit you for a while! (Yao-ah had me under a  
>avalanche of paper work. (He was also very busy so please don't blame him.)<p>

So how are you doing? Is Ulaan batar still so obnoxious? I told him to stop  
>smoking but he won't listen to me! *Angry face* But anyways are you okay?<br>Please reply quickly!

I also heard that you are still friends with Russia. Please be careful because  
>Yao-ah told me quite terrible stories about him...<p>

LOVE your little sister!

p.s.: Lets hope together General Winter won't be so mean this year!

* * *

><p>INNER MONGOLIA!<p>

*Letter glomp* It's so nice to see you again my little sister! I'll never be mad at you, but I'll have strong words with China about over working you again.

Thing are fine here, my people are preparing for General Winter to come. Ulaanbaatar is not obnoxious, you should talk to your nephew that way, his a developing city, I guess his just trying to become more adult like (They grow up so fast) I'm sure it will pass soon, besides, his taking better care of himself these days so nothing for you to worry about!

I have been friends with Russia for quite some time now ^^ I'm more worried about you and China *glares at china* You still have your rape whistle right?

Take care!

With LOTS of love,

Your bigger brother


	14. Chapter 14

Mongolia is answering mail!

* * *

><p>Hanaa~<p>

Yup~ I can try to get Mama to stop going to the ASEAN meetings... Aunt Bela  
>won't like it... But that means Aunt Bela and me can play 'Stab Siberia!' I<br>really like that game! But don't you have the last wild horses in the world?  
>General Winter is a bastard, da? Are you coming to the world meeting? Mama<br>said I could come!

With love, vodka, and sunflowers

Tonechka

* * *

><p>Hanaa~<p>

Yup~ You have the last wild horses though! I will tell Mama not to go to the  
>ASEAN meetings. Aunt Bela wouldn't like it. But that means Aunt Bela will play<br>'Stab Siberia' with me! Are you coming to the world meeting? Mama said I could  
>represnt Russia for him~<p>

With love, vodka, and sunflowers

Tonechka

* * *

><p>Dear Tonechka,<p>

Thats right! I do have wild horses, but most of them are under protection so they don't become extinct. :) Thank you for talking to your Mama for me! I didn't have enough time to talk to him myself ^^ Have fun playing with your Aunt! (Bela is Belarus right?) Remember to have bandages near you in case someone gets hurt! I'll be at the world meeting so we can talk then ok?

With love,

Hanaa

* * *

><p>As I said, Mongolians are VERY found of all things Russian<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Mongolia is answering mail!

Hello Mongolia,

I'm sure you are. I've had plenty of years to mess with you.

Sincerely,

General Winter

(( Sounds like Texas. ))

* * *

><p>Dear General Winter,<p>

. . . . . . . . .

Sincerely,

Mongolia

((Yep, gotta agree with that))


	16. Chapter 16

Mongolia is answering mail!

Hanaa-ah its so nice to hear from you!

But don't be silly, Yao-ah would never do something like that! But since you  
>asked I still have my whistle. Although I never used it.<p>

But anyway I think you should stop being so mean to Yao! He is really nice if  
>you let him. We are both planning to visit you! It's going to be amazingly<br>fun! But please don't make your dog attack Yao-ah like last time. He is I  
>think still traumatized from that.<p>

LOVE MISHEEL~

((it's me Porichuu by the way))

* * *

><p>Dear Misheel,<p>

Yes, it has been a long time havent i?

Keep the whistle with you at all times, it helps me sleep better at night.

I'm never mean to Yao! If I was mean he would... never mind, I should talk about these things in front of you ^^ I act perfectly civil with him, you should know that!

Do you _have _to bring China while your visiting? I guess I can't stop him, and I didn't make Rek (the dog) attack him! Yao scared him thats all! My poor puppy was the one traumatized.

Anyway, Waiting for you arival!

Love, Hanaa

((I know Porichuu X) You're the only one besides me who uses Misheel!))

((p.s. When are you gonna start updating stories! What happened to the map one we were talking about last year?))


	17. Chapter 17

Mongolia is answering mail!

Hello Mongolia,

What? Scared?

Sincerely,

General Winter

(( This drought is awful. ))

* * *

><p>Dear General Winter,<p>

I am just speechless -.- I'm not sure where to be nice to you because you are an elder.

Sincerely,

Monogolia

((What drought? we had lots of rain lately!))


	18. Chapter 18

Mongolia is answering mail!

Hanna~

Yup~ Aunt Bela is Aunt Belarus~ Thank you for tell me to get the bandeges~ One got me on the shoulder! Mama was worried! Da, I'll see you at the meeting~

With love, vodka, and sunflowers

Tonechka

* * *

><p>Antonia<p>

I'm glad to hear that ^^

Love,

Hanaa


	19. Chapter 19

Mongolia is answering mail!

Dear Hanaa-ah,

Yao told me to tell you that the dog did attack him and but he said it's okay as long as he doesn't do it again. See? He is so considerate and nice!

Also I think I can't find my whistle anymore. I swear I laid it on my table but it's gone now... But it could be that stole it. He was visiting yesterday... He tried to grope me but I kicked him between the legs like you told me. I don't think he will ever do it again. (I wore my iron tipped boots that day :D)

Love Misheel!

* * *

><p>Dear Misheel,<p>

Do not be fooled by his masks! *point dramatically at the sky* Where did I go wrong in raising you T.T It must be the work of the evil Yao!

You're whistle is gone...I'll send you another one *glares in general direction of China* Be sure to play nice with S. Korea! It's good that you kicked him when he tried to grope you, but remember to be nice any other time ok? I'll have a...talk...with him just in case ^^

Love, Hanaa


	20. Chapter 20

Mongolia is answering mail

Hanna~

I found a whistle! :D It fell on my head! I was out with my pets and Boom! The whistle hit me on the head. It looks alot like Lili's rape whistle...

With love, vodka, and sunflowers

Tonechka

(Antonia is a bit of an idiot.)l

* * *

><p>Dear Tonechka,<p>

I think I know who's whistle is that! But you can keep it ^^ I'll just buy her a new one! Make sure to blow it when China is near!

With love,

Mongolia (Hanaa)

(I think she's adorable, sorta like a deadly Feliciano)


	21. Chapter 21

Mongolia is answering mail

Hello Mongolia.

It's me, Vietnam. We haven't met each others for a very long time, but I believe you still haven't forgotten me (and my late sister Champa) yet. How are you doing now? I hope we can forget the past and become friends.

Regards,

Vietnam.

* * *

><p>Dear Vietnam,<p>

Of course I haven't forgotten about you. I am doing fine and you? I'm glad you think so, I'm always open for new friendships.

With love,

Mongolia (Hanaa)


	22. Chapter 22

Hiya Mongol,

Georgia here, bringing you a warn and cuddly hiya! Anyhow I never expected you to ne shorter than Armenia, and she's about 5'3. Your what 5'2 or 5'1 prehaps. Do you know Macau - Simeon I mean he is really short aswell so don't fell paronoid.

Lots of love

* * *

><p>Hello Georga!<p>

Well, I can't really change my hight, but I'm still growing! My citizens have gotten taller in the last decade or so...I think. Anyway, how have you been? Things over have been really noisy lately with all the mining going around here. I'm glad that we're finally moving forward, but still a little sad...

Love,

Mongolia


	23. Chapter 23

Hello Mongolia,

I see. You are very stubborn.

Sincerely,

General Winter

(( It would take a lot more rain than this to get us out of the drought, unfortunately. A couple of inches does not do much for parched land. ))

* * *

><p>Hello General Winter,<p>

Haven't I always been?

Sincerely,

Mongolia

((Sorry for taking this long to update . I just got into Unii and on top of that I happen to be extremely lazy... .))


	24. Chapter 24

Hanna~

Ok! Why would I blow it around China? *thinks EXTREAMLY hard* *gasps* Do you think China is going rape me? I have tigers keeping him out of Russia. Will that protect me?

With love, vodka and sunflowers

Tonechka

(Deadly Feli? Wow! I really didn't think of that. You think she is adorable? Thank you!)

* * *

><p>Antonia,<p>

Well Tonechka, that would probably keep him out so you don't have to worry! But just in case keep the whistle with you at all times!

Love,

Mongolia.

(You're welcome!)


	25. Chapter 25

Apa Kabar lah

This is Singapore know that tiny little island below Malaysia lah? I haven't got anyone to talk to since the last world meeting you hear about the treaty my boss signed

with your boss lah? Aiyah Once again he doesn't tell me anything important I may need to have a word with him later lah.

Anyway I made you some orchids The name is kinda difficult to say lah.

(lah is a verbal tic)

Sincerely Singapore

* * *

><p>Sain Bainuu,<p>

Hello Singapore! Of course I know who you are! Lot's of my tourist go to you! I'm always happy to talk to anyone, so please feel free, and I do know about the treaty. Well, the public doesn't know it that well, but I had to be there...

Thank you for the orchids! They are beautiful! I wish I could send something in return, but it's winter in mongolia, so no flowers... I can instead send aaruul, its a traditional food/snack in Mongolia. We're nearing our luner festival you see, and this is one of the main snacks.

Sincerely,

Mongolia


	26. Chapter 26

Hello Mongolia~

I'm Singapore, the youngest member of ASEAN. It's nice to meet you~

Viet-Aneki and Philippines told me about you, so I decided to write to you as well~

I heard you and China-Aniki don't get along well, so please don't hate me because I am his half-sister.

By the way, do you know Hong Kong?

From,

Singapore

* * *

><p>Hello again Singapore!<p>

I'm glad that you wrote me, I don't hate you! Just because you're related to China doesn't mean that you're like him.

I also wouldn't say that I hate China (Although I will deny this if he ever asks me, so don't tell him) I would say that we are in a long rivalry of sorts...

I do know Hong Kong, why do you ask?

From,

Mongolia


	27. Chapter 27

Apa Kbar lah

(...I didn't send that second letter by the way)

Yay lah! Most people forget who I am beacuse I'm so small lah. Well Russia remembers me, He comes over mainly beacause I'm an island lah. My boss loves doing things without my consent lah. It's no trouble, Orchids are my favorite flower lah. The aaruul was good it was better then what England served me during colonial times lah. -shudder-. He means well but his food could give someone cancer lah. Lunar festival lah? Oh China told me about it lah. Do you mind if I come over lah? I love festivals and food shopping, Dining is my national pastime I just love food lah.

Sincerely Singapore

* * *

><p>Sain bainuu Singapore<p>

(I sorta figured that out ^^" but I can't really call you guys Singapore 1 and 2 so...yeah)

It's ok, most people forget me cause I'm a developing country... I'm glad that you liked the aaruul, it's one of the snacks in my country, very sacred too. I don't get why people say Englands food is bad, I think their fine! I would actually prefer his food over France or China's. (Most Mongolians LOVE English food and thinki French food is weird...including me actually, I guess we're just not used to it.)

I'd love it if you came over! You can come over February 23-25 those are the second days of the festival. The first days are spent with family and the next few are with friends and distant cousins/uncles/aunts/etc. I think you'll like this festival. We mainly go to our elders houses and eat food, hang out for a while, then get presents when we leave. We also wear our traditional clothes which is really fun! But they overheat very quickly. Do you have anything like that?

Well, I hope you can make it, and feel free to bring anyone you like! Lunar new year is all about new and old relations.

Sincerely,

Mongolia

(Sorry, sorta went on a rant there.)


	28. Chapter 28

Dear Mongolia,

Ah, that's good. I'm often stereo-typed because of it you see...

Rivalry? I see la.

Well, he keeps bringing fireworks at my place, even when I strictly banned them la! SO ANNOYING! I wanted to go and charge him la, but I can't seem to find him anywhere!

I'm actually not the whole Singapore... Like, just part. I'm Sentosa really, but I think I deserve to be "Singapore" too.

From

Sentosa~

* * *

><p>Hello Sentosa! (or would you prefer to be called Singapore?)<p>

Maybe you should try talking to China about Hong Kong? I'm not really close to him so I can't really help...

Sincerely,

Mongolia


	29. Chapter 29

Hanna~

Good. I don't like him much any way. Da, I will.

With love, vodka, and sunflowers,

Tonechka

* * *

><p>Antonia,<p>

That very good! Don't be afraid to tell people what you think of them!

Anyways, how have you been? Is your mother doing all right? I haven't heard from her in a while...

Hanna


	30. Chapter 30

Hello!

Sentosa's fine :)

Well, I would, but then China keeps asking me to buy stuff from him.

Ah, there are so much ghost that come out during summer in my place~ Maybe I should go ask Japan for charms... Or maybe father...

Are there ghosts at your place?

From,

Sentosa

* * *

><p>Dear Sentosa,<p>

There are ghosts at my place, too many I would say *shiver*. And most of them look like mutilated corpses. Hopefully they'll leave me alone this year, thou I doubt it.

From,

Mongolia

P.S. If not China then England?


	31. Chapter 31

Yo, sup girl?

Still have that unawesome girl hair don't you? Well you still look like someone that anyone could top.

But seriously you started accepting mail? Who will mail you anyway?

Heh since I took pity on you I decided to graciously move my awesome hands to grace you wit my awesome writing.

...No I was not bored and didn't have anything to do. I am awesome after all and awesome people always have something to do. So you better be thankful that I wrote you, girl.

The awesome epic amazing PRUSSIA.

P.S. :You only beat me because you look like a girl, and I do not beat girls up. So Leibniz was a once in a lifetime occurrence.

Next time I will beat you because I know you are not a girl.

* * *

><p>Greetings (unawesome) Prussia,<p>

MY HAIR IS NOT GIRLY! IT'S A PERFECTLY FINE LENGTH! And I don't know this top that you speak of!

Of course I started accepting mail, are you saying I can't? There are lots of people who would want to mail me!...just not often...You know with the desert and my one airport and stuff...

I don't need pity from someone who isn't even a country anymore (not that I need pity from anyone else) And at least I don't have to rely on my sibling!

,From Mongolia

P.S. You and I both know that I beat you fair and square in Leibniz, and if you don't believe that I'd be happy to show you again.

P.P.S. How is Ludwig by the way? I haven't talked to him in a while send him my greetings.


	32. Chapter 32

Hanna~

Da.

I've been good. Nothing is happening though.

Da, he's all right.

I told you before, Russia is a man.

With love, vodka, and sunflowers,

Tonechka

* * *

><p>Antonia,<p>

I'm sorry ^^" I seem to have forgotten.

Love,

Hanna


	33. Chapter 33

Hello,

In my place, they look like that too! And in the golf course, there are footprints of blood that look like they came from the shore of my island... that's where the massacres in WW2 happened!

Because of England, I started seeing ghosts. Because of that, I call him "father" or "daddy" to annoy him :)

From,

Sentosa

* * *

><p>Sainuu,<p>

I've always been able to see them. Some ghosts are from war and some are just locals who died in a painful way -.-" I don't like them that much, especially if I run into them at night . they pop out from nowhere and start moaning and groaning and *shudder*

Haha, I guess annoying England is fun! Good luck with that! And if you ever need a place to hide, my house is always open!

From,

Mongolia


	34. Chapter 34

Sain uu,

How are you doing? My, isn't Russia just adorable now, all big and grown up. He looks so much like his father, Keivan Rus'. I wonder does he still have those scars of his neck? How about finding out. It would be easy to trick him into a room on his own and even easier to lock the door. Just a bash over the head when he's not looking and he would be yours. Wouldn't that be wonderful? You could make him scream your name again, that sweet little voice of his. I guess I'll leave you to decide.

Wishes of your subconcious,

The Mongolian Empire

* * *

><p>Sain bainaa,<p>

I am doing fine, thankfully it's getting warmer, but there have been rumors that it's going to snow again next week, it has been a lot more colder now a days huh? Russia has grown up to be big, but I can't tell you if he looks like Keivan Rus, because I haven't actually seen him... I can ask if he has those scars if you would like? I'm not sure about tricking him into a room...it sounds a little mean don't you think? (1) I guess it would be fun, for old times sakes? But...no, I can't do that to Russia ah (2) ...

Nice try,

Hanaa

* * *

><p>(1) So I think I should explain. The Mongolian adore the Russians even since the communist times. Most Mongolians are unaware of the horrible things that were done to them and even if they know, they say it was for the best. Mongolia was divided into two parts, the communists, and the spiritual (monks) The monks were slowly but surely slaughtered and there are hundreds of movies where the monks are shown as the bad guys while the communist part is praised as the "good side" So, in short, Mongolians think of Russians as their brothers and sisters, especially the elders (30~40+ ages)<p>

(2) - Brother


	35. Chapter 35

Hello lah,

:( Ah... There's ghosts everywhere here. I don't think you should try visiting ehehe. Not all are bad. Some just can't rest in peace.

Well, yeah. He's a bit ignorant sometimes though. When me and Hong Kong, Singapore come over, Hong Kong put a tadpole in his tea, and he didn't seem to notice... Or maybe he just didn't care.

Thank you!

From,

Sentosa

*OMG moaning and groaning AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA*

* * *

><p>Sainuu,<p>

Lets talk more lighter topics yes? How have you been, I'm sorry for taking so long to write back, I had a lot on my plate. The weather has been horrible, suddenly hot, then snow, then rain, then hot again. It has been getting more extreme every passing year...

How is the weather in your country?

Thats really funny! Altho I guess I probably would have done the same...Living in the countryside makes it hard to sure everything is clean so people don't care about insects anymore. But my city people hate any and all kinds of insects, its funny to see Ulaanbaatar shriek like a girl when we go visiting his siblings around the countryside. I have really pampered the kid too much, he is so disrespectful!

Did you know that some of my people eat certain kinds of bugs as medicine? Especially for stomach.

Write back soon! Hope I didn't gross you out...

From,

Hanaa


	36. Chapter 36

Hyung Hanna:

Thank you for sending food and supplies when my people were starving during the Cold War. Your assistance had been very helpful during times of need, even when Brother Yao and Russia left me alone to fight against my brother and the capitalist pig that owe Brother Yao trillions of money. What you have done is beyond what I could repay you for your kindness.

How have you been, hyung? Are you busy? As for me, my relation with my younger twin had been rocky for the past years. I tried to convince Yong Soo to accept communism and give equality to all the people, but he wouldn't listen. I had no choice but to attack because the US was at my neck supporting Yong Soo. What did I do wrong? Hyung, it is as if I don't know my twin anymore. Do you have any advice?

Thank you for listening to my problems. I hope you will come over some time to have some tea with me, if you happened to be free or pass my country along the way. I welcome you anytime.

Yours truly,

Im Hyung Soo

* * *

><p>Minii duu (1),<p>

No need to thank me! It's my job as your older brother to take care of you.

I have been fine, the weather has been a lot more crazy this past year then before, it is a little troubling, but I'll pull through. I have recently tried talking to Yong Soo, as the older brother it is nice to see you try to make peace, but you are going to have to compromise with him. I suggest that you let him decide whatever government he wants to be and just help him when he needs to. I'll try speaking to America if he can stop being "at your neck supporting Yong Soo". I'll try, but I cannot promise.

Again, there is no need to thank me, I am your brother after all. I'll try to visit if I have the time, and you are of course welcome anytime also.

Sincerely,

Hanaa

* * *

><p>(1) it means my little sibbling<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

Hyung Hanna:

Thank you for sending food and supplies when my people were starving during the Cold War. Your assistance had been very helpful during times of need, even when Brother Yao and Russia left me alone to fight against my brother and the capitalist pig that owe Brother Yao trillions of money. What you have done is beyond what I could repay you for your kindness.

How have you been, hyung? Are you busy? As for me, my relation with my younger twin had been rocky for the past years. I tried to convince Yong Soo to accept communism and give equality to all the people, but he wouldn't listen. I had no choice but to attack because the US was at my neck supporting Yong Soo. What did I do wrong? Hyung, it is as if I don't know my twin anymore. Do you have any advice?

Thank you for listening to my problems. I hope you will come over some time to have some tea with me, if you happened to be free or pass my country along the way. I welcome you anytime.

Yours truly,

Im Hyung Soo

* * *

><p>Minii duu (1),<p>

No need to thank me! It's my job as your older brother to take care of you.

I have been fine, the weather has been a lot more crazy this past year then before, it is a little troubling, but I'll pull through. I have recently tried talking to Yong Soo, as the older brother it is nice to see you try to make peace, but you are going to have to compromise with him. I suggest that you let him decide whatever government he wants to be and just help him when he needs to. I'll try speaking to America if he can stop being "at your neck supporting Yong Soo". I'll try, but I cannot promise.

Again, there is no need to thank me, I am your brother after all. I'll try to visit if I have the time, and you are of course welcome anytime also.

Sincerely,

Hanaa

* * *

><p>(1) it means my little sibbling<p> 


End file.
